SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends
J.B. Eagle's TV Show spoof of Thomas & Friends. Cast: * SpongeBob SquarePants As Thomas The Tank Engine * Alex The Lion (Madagascar) As Edward The Blue Engine * Lightning McQueen (Cars) As Henry The Green Engine * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) As Gordon The Big Engine * Miguel (Coco) As James The Red Engine * Nate Gardner (Storks) As Percy The Small Engine * Wallace (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) As Toby The Tram Engine * Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc) As Duck The Great Western Engine * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) As Emily The Green Beautiful Engine * Owen Grady (Jurassic World) As Sir Topham Hatt * King Neptune (SpongeBob SquarePants) As Mr Percival * Dracula (Hotel Transylvannia) As Fergus Duncan * Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) As Lady Hatt * Prehistoric Animals (Ice Age) As Coaches * Minions (Despicable Me) As Troublesome Trucks * Joy & Sadness (Inside Out) As Annie & Clarabel * Snoopy & WoodStock (The Penanuts Movie) As Bill & Ben The Tank Engine Twins * Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) As Harold The Helicopter * Don Carlton (Monsters University) As Oliver The Great Western Engine * Anger (Inside Out) As Cranky The Crane * Soren (The Legend Of The Guardians Owls Of Ta'Hoole) As Spencer The Silver Engine * King Harold And Queen Lillian (Shrek) As The Duke And Duchess Of Boxford * Brian Griffin (Family Guy) As Hiro * Wall-E As Stanley The Silver Engine * Patty (The Peanuts Movie) As Rosie * Flik (A Bug's Life) As Scruff * Heimlich (A Bug's Life) As Whiff * The Lorax As Victor * Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) As Kevin * Ramon and Lovelace (Happy Feet) and Chicken Little As Bash Dash And Ferdinand * Lug (Robots) As Rocky * Marlin (Finding Nemo) As Butch * Frozone (The Incredibles) As Flynn * Snow White (Snow White and the seven Dwarfs) As Belle * Chick Hicks (Cars) As Devious Diesel * Man Ray and Dirty Bubble (SpongeBob SquarePants) As Arry And Bert * Elsa (Frozen) As Mavis * Mr. Sykes (Shark Tale) As Salty * Kristoff (Frozen) As Norman * Clank (Ratchet & Clank) As Sidney * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) As Stafford' * Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Diesel 10 * Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) as Paxton * Mumble (Happy Feet) As Winston * Oh (Home) As Skarloey * Fred (Big Hero 6) As Rheneas * Stefano (Madagascar) As Sir Handel * Barry (Bee Movie) As Peter Sam * Diego (Ice Age) As Rusty * Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) As Duncan * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck It Ralph) As Millie * Flynn Rider And Rapunzel (Tangled) As Connor And Caitlin * Nemo (Finding Nemo) As Stephen * Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) As Sir Robert Norramby * Clumsy (The Smurfs) As Timothy * Wreck it Ralph As Reg * Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) As Marion * Rj (Over The Hedge) As Harvey * Ruffnut and Tuffnut (How To Train Your Dragon) as Judy and Jerome * Red Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) as Mike Rex and Bert * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Ryan * Lola (Shark Tale) as Daisy * Anna (Frozen) as Nia * Princess Fiona (Shrek) as Rebecca * Poppy (Trolls) as Ashima * Johny (Sing) as Yong Bao * Verne (Over The Hedge) as Rajiv * Megamind as Shane Cast And Crew * Martin T Sherman As Thomas (US)/Percy (US)/Diesel (US) * Kerry Shale As Henry (US)/Gordon (US)/James (US)/Kevin (US)/Diesel (UK)/Arry And Bert (UK & US)/Flynn (UK & US)/Norman (UK & US)/Dash (US)/Scruff (US)/Harold (US)/The Railroad Coal Inspector (US)/Max (US)/Farmer Trotter (US)/The Photographer (US)/Sir Topham Hatt (US)/Mr Percival (US) * William Hope As Edward (US)/Whiff (US)/Toby (US)/Bash (US)/Stanley (UK)/Bert (UK & US)/Stephen Hatt (US)/Farmer McColl (US)/The Duke Of Boxford (US) * Jules De Jongh As Emily (US)/Mavis (US)/Rosie (US)/Lady Hatt (US)/Bridget Hatt (US)/The Duchess Of Boxford (US)/Alicia Botti (UK & US) * Glenn Wrage As Spencer (US)/Cranky (US)/Rocky (US)/Butch (US)/Ferdinand (US) * Michael Brandon As Diesel (US)/Mr Bubbles (US) * Keith Wickham As Edward (UK)/Henry (UK)/Gordon (UK)/James (UK)/Percy (UK)/Dash (UK)/Whiff (UK)/Harold (UK)/The Fat Controller (UK)/The Thin Controller (UK)/Salty (UK & US)/Captain (UK & US)/Den (UK & US)/Dowager Hatt (UK & US)/Skarloey (UK & US)/Sir Handel (UK & US)/Stafford (UK & US)/Norman (UK & US)/Sir Topham Hatt (UK & US)/Mr Percival (UK & US)/Bert (UK & US)/Bertie (UK & US)Glynn (UK & US) * Ben Small As Thomas (UK)/Toby (UK)/Ferdinand (UK)/Stanley (US)/Charlie (US)/Rheneas (UK & US)/Flynn (UK & US)/Owen (UK & US) * Matt Wilkinson As Rusty (UK & US)/Winston (UK & US)/Merrick (UK & US)/Diesel 10 (UK & US)/Captain Joe (UK & US)/Bill And Ben (UK & US)/Cranky (UK)/Kevin (UK)/Rocky (UK)/The Duke Of Boxford (UK)/Scruff (UK)/Bash (UK)/Farmer Trotter (UK)/Farmer McColl (UK) * Teresa Gallagher As Emily (UK)/Mavis (UK)/Rosie (UK)/Annie And Clarabel (UK & US)/Judy (UK & US)/Belle (UK & US)/Bridget Hatt (UK)/Stephen Hatt (UK)/Lady Hatt (UK)/The Duchess Of Boxford (UK) * Steven Kynman As Paxton (UK & US)/Dart (UK & US)/Butch (US)/Jack (UK)/Porter (UK)/Ryan (UK & US)/Duck (UK & US)/Peter Sam (UK & US) * Rob Rackstraw As Fergus Duncan (UK &US)/James (UK & US)/Toby (UK)/Flynn (UK & US)/Monty (US)/Stanley (US)/Bradford (UK & US)/Big Mickey (UK & US) Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Thomas and Friends TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Hit Entertainment Spoofs